


Her Eyes

by straysinthemafia



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Action, Dinosaurs, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Triangles, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straysinthemafia/pseuds/straysinthemafia
Summary: Lana lived a pretty decent life as she spend her life traveling around the world; mostly helping animals in need. She loved her job and the people she worked with. Her life was pretty good so far until a certain someone comes and crashes into her life. Her twin sister whom comes to her for help but who knew that this help that her sister was seeking was gonna change her life completely.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> New Story alert! I’m truly sorry for taking a while to update but I will really soon. A lot has happened in my life and I hardly have any time to write any stories. anyway here is a little sneak peak of this new story I’m thinking of doing. Thank you all for giving me such support. Your comments really make my day and gives me the motivation to keep writing so thank you once again! <3 Love you all!

Lana gasped loudly as she looked up at the enormous creature in front of her. She never believed that this would happen. This creature that was right infront of her. That was suppose to be extinct. Not to exist was breathing heavily at her. Right infront of her. She tried to keep her posture as she would do with any of her other dangerous animals that she has encountered. She kept her breathing steady and tried to remain calm. 

The creature just kept its eyes on her. It was like it was trying to scare her which wasn’t working. 

Lana kept her eyes on the animal as she felt other stares from behind her. 

“Lara! What are you doing?!” Claire, her-so-called boss yelled at her as well as scared for her safely which Lana ignored.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” Lana replied calmly as her eyes were glued to the creature’s very own. 

The creature apparently didn’t like Claire’s annoying voice which caused Lana to smile as she got closer to the creature but she suddenly felt a hand gripping on her arm. That made the creature get angry and roared at the person. Lana turned around and saw that it was him. 

The guy whom was nothing but cheeky, annoying yet so handsome who also was her twin sister’s boyfriend. 

**_Owen Grady._ **

“Don’t do this please.” He pleaded but Lana knew that he truly didn’t mean it towards her. 

After all, he thought she was her twin sister. 

Before Lana could reply, she heard a growl behind her. 

She looked at Owen as she slipped her arm away from him and gave him a small smile.

“I’ll be fine Owen. Don’t worry.” She whispered before she turned around to the creature again which it liked. 

That left Owen confused. 

She never called him by his name. He was confused yet curious as to who this was because it certainly wasn’t Lara. This wasn’t his girlfriend of two years. Yet, it looked like her and everything except there was something different. 

Lana went towards the creature as she gave it a smile and reached out her hand towards it. 

“Everything will be okay. I promise you, Isabella.” 


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana had a pretty normal day until a certain visitor comes for a favor unexpectedly.

“Bye animal freak!” 

Lana shook her head at her friend’s ridiculous nickname they gave her. 

“Bye guys! See you on Monday!” She yells back at them as she sighed, waved at her friends goodbye as they went their separate ways, heading to their own apartment as she was heading to hers.  As she was walking to her apartment, she felt her pocket vibrate. It was her phone of course. She pulled it out as she noticed her sister calling her. She sighed as she declined the call and continued to walk. She wasn’t in the mood to talk to her since she only called her whenever she needed something. She didn’t really care what she needed. She hadn’t heard from her for almost three years. She was somewhere in Costa Rica doing whatever she does. Her twin sister, Lara whom she never really knew anything about her. She was very private but Lana knew that she wanted something from her yet she refused to hidden away. 

She sighed deeply as she started to drag her feet until she stood in front of her apartment. She walked in as she welcome her cats whom she adored yet Lara and her mother didn’t like at all. They hated animals yet she didn’t care. It was her life and she was just tired of them controling her. She hated it. 

But there was something else that she hated. 

“Hello Miss Lana!” A young woman cheerfully went to hug Lana with some of Lana’s cats behind her. 

Lana smiled softly at her cats than the young woman whom her sister and mom suggested for her to get. That’s what she hated the most from her family. 

Just because she was all by herself, didn’t mean that she has to have a maid. Her and her father hated having other people do their dirty chores but she couldn’t say anything. 

“Welcome home, Miss Lana.” The young woman smiled. “Do you want me to take your stuff to your room?”

Lana shook her head as she gave her a sweet smile.“Don’t worry, I got it.” She said before she made her way to her room, feeling so awkward with her. It wasn’t that she didn’t like her. She was a sweet woman. The sweetest but she didn’t like that she was the maid. She hated it actually but she couldn’t say anything.

She closed her door as she looked around her room confused as she saw most of her stuff were gone. She placed her backpack on the ground, wondering what was going on. Since she was so lost in thoughts about the situation, she didn’t realize her twin sister coming in.

“Wow, packing for you is so easy sis.” Lara said as she looked around her little sister’s room. 

Lana’s eyes widen as she looked at her sister whom was sitting on her bed. 

“What the hell is going on?! What are you doing here? And why is my stuff packed up?!”  

Lara smiled at her sister’s stubbornness as she sat beside her.

“You know sister, I have something to tell you. Well it’s more of a favor. What do you say?” Lara said with her high pitched voice which annoyed Lana. Lara started to nudge Lana to say anything yet nothing. “C’mon sis!” Lara pouted her cherry lips as she nudged her sister even rougher.

“No Lara. I won’t do it.” Lana finally said as she grew tired of her sister.

“Please Lana!” She cried with that voice that supposedly everyone fell for, everyone except Lana.

Lana rolled her eyes as kept her back facing her twin sister with her blonde hair covering her face. She was so tired of her repeating that request that Lana will never be granting her. She knew perfectly well why her sister would come all the way over here. She always did this to her. 

“Why won’t you listen to me Lana!?” Lara grumpily started to yell at her little sister with wild tantrums and Lana made no moment of any sort which annoyed Lara even more. She suddenly stood up as she glared at her stubborn sister.“You’re unbelievable! Why won’t you help me huh?! So you can just stay here and play with those silly animals?! You’ll be a failure there! You’re nothing but a disappointment! You always will be!” She yelled at her before exiting and slamming the door shut. 

“ _Finally some peace and quiet._ ” Lana thought as she sighed deeply, closing her eyes.

Lana always had to deal with her sister’s requests that were ridiculous. She slowly got up on her feet and ran her hands thru her messy, blonde hair as she faced the mirror that was still hanging in the wall. She narrow her eyes as she looked at her face.

“ _Why does this happen to me?_ ” She thought to herself as she looked down. “Most people say that we perfectly look like each other but I don’t see it. Not one bit.” 

Yes, they were  _“identical twins_ ” as what the doctor told them and their parents but that was then. Now, Lara got so pretty and perfect unlike herself. Everytime she would glance at her sister, she couldn’t even see how they resembled. She really has that slender yet sexy body with fair white skin and radiant look. She always changes her hairstyle and color everytime. She dresses so gorgeous that sometimes Lana feels like an outcast. She talks with such confident and she’s very desirable.

“I wonder what favor she wanted me to do? No. I can’t think about that right now.” Lana shook her head as she decided that she wasn’t going to do it. Never ever.

She slowly picked up her hair for a tight bun and grabbed a book from her backpack that she found on the library. It caught her eye. It was about dinosaurs. Yes, as crazy as it sounds. She was into dinosaurs. She wanted to learn everything about them. She had been so interested in them since she was eight years old. 

As she walked out of her room to grab a bite to eat; she noticed her sister also coming out from her room which is just adjacent to hers. She flashed her small, weak smile as she noticed how lovely she looked in her work uniform. Lara fired her grudging stare at her and Lana could tell that she hated her right now. She was about to say something to tell but Lara just walked out of her apartment and slammed the door. 

Lana sighed deeply as she shrugged her shoulders and went to the couch to read her book of dinosaurs. Her nose was stuck on the books for hours. She didn’t even realize that it was past midnight already. She closed the book as she stretched her arms, popping some of her joints. She placed the book on the table as she got up and headed to her room. 

It was such a crazy day for her especially when her sister came for a favor that she didn’t even wanted to know about. 

She felt bad for her but that’s how Lana is. She feels bad whenever she says no to someone especially to her sister but she had to be strong.   

After Lana left to her room to call it a night, she changed to her pjs before preparing some clothes for work before heading to sleep. She was full of excitement as she loved working with the people and animals. As she closed her eyes, falling to a deep slumber, a small smile was plastered on her face.

 

Lana woke up in jolt the next morning by a loud noise that didn’t sounded like her alarm. She rubbed her eyes as she tried to clear her vision.

“Dr. Lara? Are you okay? We’ve already arrived at Isla Nublar. There’s someone waiting for you inside the faculty.”  A young woman’s voice echoed through Lana’s ears. 

She groggily got up as she let out some grunts as she processed what she just said. She stretched as she scratched her head but then something clicked as her eyes widen.

**_Isla Nublar?!…DR LARA!?!_ **

She noticed that she wasn’t in her room. She was in a airplane. She squinted her eyes and she couldn’t recognize where she was or what had happened. Last time she remembered was that she was back in her room, going to sleep.  Her jaw dropped as her nerves started to get through her as she spun to rush to get out of the plane immediately. To her horror, she walked out to see the park that was so famous called Jurassic World. She gasped as she couldn’t believe that she was here. In the park that she’s always wanted to go to. The wind blowing on her as the helicopter flew away. She grunted as she heard multiple loud roars which filled her insides with excitment. Yet, she was confused as to why she was here and why everyone was calling her Dr. Lara. She was really here. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Lana’s blood rose to her head as she gulped hard before she started to panic until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Dr Lara, are you okay? We should get going. Claire wants to talk to you immediately inside.” The young woman started to explain to her. 

Her eyes widen even bigger as her mouth dropped in disbelief. She couldn’t believe any of this.She couldn’t believe this was happen. No, she knew that this would happen and she knew who it was.

 “ _ **Lara**_ … ** _I’m going to kill you._** ” She whispered hopelessly as she felt herself getting heavy since she was too flustered and blacked out.


End file.
